


empty space

by meIodrama



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom, Mevie - Fandom
Genre: Bal - Freeform, F/F, MEVIE, Sad Evie, beal, im sorry, malvie, sad asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meIodrama/pseuds/meIodrama
Summary: the space between them wasn't her safe place anymore, a space where evie felt happy. it was just an empty space.as empty as evie's life without mal.





	empty space

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mevie fic and english is not actually my native language soo it was hard to write but i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ps: i'm writing a second part.

_"i remember that looking at her felt like there was no gravity and my body floated among the stars; i looked at the earth from above and realised how little we are in this universe yet how many things we can feel._

_i remember that looking at her made me feel safe. her smile could heal all my wounds, no matter how deep or open they were. the small wrinkles in her nose and in the corner of her eyes every time she smiled._

_i remember that looking at her was bittersweet. sweet because she's the best thing i have; bitter because the truth is, i don't have her."_

evie closed her journal and started getting ready for class. mal, on the other hand, was already at school with ben, _as always_.

it was like that since they came back from the isle. when evie is in the room, mal isn't. at lunch break, mal is with ben. in class, ben again. at dinner, she's with ben and his family.

jay and carlos now have their group of friends and even if evie loves the two boys, she can't be friends with their friends. she just doesn't feel comfortable with them so that means she's on her own, that's why she hated high school. she was alone.

when she finished picking up her things, she made her way to school.

time flew by and evie was already on her way to the schoolyard for lunch and as always, she sat alone. the brown-eyed girl opened her journal to read what she wrote that morning and keep writing.

writing about mal had become a routine for evie. she loved it but at the same time she hated it. she took her pen and looked up.

she looked at mal. mal and ben. mal and her new and big group of friends, friends she deserves, friends better than evie. she looked at mal's smile and ben's arm on her hips and his hand touching that purple hair evie loved so much.

mal's hapiness meant everything to evie. the blue-haired knew she was happy but she just hated to think about somebody else touching mal, making her smile. looking into those bright green eyes and telling her _"i love you."_

evie looked down and tried to drown her thoughts. she wanted to write, she wanted to stop thinking about mal. it was painful, evie was destroyed.

the brown-eyed looked up again and saw mal laughing effusively while ben looked at her smiling. evie looked away.

 _"it hurts,"_ evie wrote, " _looking at her hurts."_

 _"and even if her happiness is the only thing i want, knowing that she is happy isn't enough. it isn't enough because i'm not the one who makes her happy. the one who makes her smile and feel butterflies in her stomach. it isn't me."_ her eyes filled with tears as she wrote that last text because it's the only truth.

_"i want to be the one to hold her hand, to make her smile, to make her eyes shine, i want to be the one who makes her float among the stars. i want to be the one for her, the one she loves. i want to be seen by her in the way i see her."_

"but that's impossible" evie whispered to herself and smiled sadly.

evie took her things and got up from her seat. she looked at mal one last time before leaving and for a moment, their eyes met.

evie smiled at mal, but the purple haired looked away without even smiling back.

that was the moment evie realized that the space between them wasn't her safe place anymore, a space where evie felt happy. it was just an **empty space.**

**as empty as evie's life without mal.**


End file.
